Dark seduction
by editsullivan
Summary: It's been a month since Bastila turned to the Dark side. Darth Malak is her new Master now. Until this point, their platonic relationship is strictly based on an alliance. However, one evening after dinner, Bastila decides to immerse herself deeper within the Dark side showing her Master a new kind of Master and apprentice relationship. Rated M for mature.


**Dark Seduction**

 **An alternate Old Republic erotic fanfiction**

Bastila followed the Twi'lek servant with her eyes, as she placed the plate of delicious food in front of her. The mouthwatering aroma of her dinner plate made her empty stomach growl. For a few days now, she had a hard time eating or enjoying her food.

Tonight was the night when she decided to fully embrace the Dark side with her new Master, Darth Malak. Until this point, their platonic relationship was strictly based on business. However, she sensed that he yearned for more than just to be an apprentice and Master.

Seated at the opposite end of the long table was her Master, Malak. With slight anticipation, she looked at him as he removed his jaw plate and placed it on the table. By now, his deformed appearance did not bother her as much as it did before. Gradually, she was getting used to it. Bastila was aware of who had done this despicable act on him, and every time she thought about the man, a peculiar sensation ran through her. This unwelcome feeling kept her up at nights when she lay in bed alone.

It's been a month since she turned to the Dark side and she loved every second of it. The memory of her torture became a distant one and she was looking forward to the future with her Master. Yes, she truly wanted to enjoy and fully embrace the Dark side _and tonight,_ she thought, _I will._

Malak looked up and curiously watched her sticking the fork into the food and then picking up a piece of Rancor meat she placed it in her mouth and started to chew.

While he mesmerizingly watched her delicate jaw move, a fit of sudden jealousy engulfed him. He would have given just about anything to have his jaw back. He would have killed anything or anybody just to feel the toughness of the meat once again between his jaws. However, this was _futile wishful thinking,_ he sourly thought, as he picked up his feeding tube and inserted it into the feeding hole on his neck.

The blended taste of the food always made him cringe and bitter. Still, he had no choice but to eat to keep his strength up. He was a Dark Lord now and a great conqueror. He treasured every moment of his new status.

While they ate in silence, he kept glancing her way.

He sensed that she was up to something. In the past few days, she had been acting a little strange when he was around. The way she talked to him and the way she touched his arm the other day, he sensed a certain affection in her that made him wonder what she had conjured up in her head. However, he didn't want to probe into her personal thoughts. They were hers and hers alone and he had no right to torture her furthermore.

The memory of her naked body floating in the torture tank always brought a pleasant feeling into his head. _She looked beautiful,_ he thought as he envisioned her perfect body in his lustful thoughts.

Then he saw her putting down the fork. Pushing the chair back, she stood up and approached him.

Standing behind him, she placed her hands on his wide shoulders and as she slowly started to massage his sore muscles, she leaned forward and whispered into his left ear.

"My Lord." She said, her warm breath tickling his skin. "Please send the servants away."

Instantly, his body tensed up and then his heart rate started to elevate. His mechanical voice filled up the room when he said to the two servants.

"Leave us."

Acknowledging his order, and respectfully nodding their heads, both servants quickly left the dining room, closing the door behind.

Reaching to his neck, she unplugged his feeding tube and placed it on the table.

Then she went back massaging his shoulders.

The touch of her hands felt extremely good, causing him to get slightly excited. Then her hands traveled to the back of his neck, slowly massaging the sore, tense muscles away with her delicate fingers.

"Hmmm." He groaned feeling relaxed. "You are really something, Bastila." He said closing his eyes. Then he tilted his head down to give her better access to the back of his neck.

"Thank you." Bastila replied with a smile. "I'm glad to do this for you."

"Are you?" He asked with a hint of apprehension.

"Yes, I am." She replied and then gently pulling up his head, she started to massage the top of his tattooed scalp. But when she slid her hand down the side of his face, he reached up and stopped her.

"Please." He said. "You don't have to do this."

"I don't mind." She said pulling her hand out of his. "Let me please you, my Lord."

Reluctantly, he allowed her to touch his deformed neck. As her fingers gently slid down his throat, a deep, pleasant moan escaped him. The scar tissue that was left behind by Revan's lightsaber was much sensitive than the rest of his body. He never allowed anyone to get this close to him, nevertheless touch him, however, her dark seduction pleased him and suddenly he felt the need to be with her.

He wished that he could have kissed her beautiful hands, but he was not able to do that. Swallowing hard, he placed his hand on hers and then he lifted her hand to his nose. Softly, he rubbed the tip of his nose on the back of her hand. Then he looked up and as his eyes met hers, she walked around him and using the Force, she pushed him with the chair away from the table. Then straddling him, she sat on his lap and folded her arms around his neck.

Pulling his face closer, she softly kissed the tip of his nose making Malak shudder with delight. Then she planted soft kisses on either side of his face and then she hungrily sucked in his upper lip that remained intact from the vicious wound that took his complete lower jaw off.

Grabbing onto her shapely backside, he squeezed her, and then sliding his hands down her lean thighs, he started to massage her legs, feeling each muscle beneath his fingertips.

A low, soft moan left her parted lips as he gently and then more forcefully kneaded her backside. Feeling his strong hands on her gave Bastila a delightful sensation. Rubbing herself against him felt extremely good and she couldn't wait to get out of their clothes and experience skin on skin contact.

"My Lord." She panted, looking into his burning gaze. "Let me undress you."

Getting up, she swiftly removed his top and then squatting down in front of him, she removed his boots and then unlatching his belt, she pulled down his pants, exposing him for her to see.

The view of his erect manhood left her in awe.

Instantly, Malak noticed a hungry glee in her eyes as she measured him up. He hadn't been with a woman for a long time now and as she wrapped her fingers around his length, a low growl escaped him knowing that what she was about to do would make him shake like a leaf.

Wrapping her lips around him, she started to move her head in a perfect rhythm that made his blood boil in his veins. Clutching the side of his chair, he closed his eyes and enjoyed the amazing sensation that was given by her wonderful mouth.

Not even a minute went by when he had to stop her. He wanted to enjoy the night with her, and within her and she almost made this impossible. Lifting her up, he swiftly removed her clothes and tossed them aside. Then he quickly pushed the plates and glasses off the table, causing everything to crash to the floor. Picking her up, he placed her naked body on top of the table and then he gently pushed her down, until she lay flat on her back.

While his eyes basked in her naked beauty, he placed his hand on her flat stomach feeling the firmness and softness of her skin. Sliding his hand up, he gently grabbed hold of one of her breasts, feeling her rapid heartbeats beneath his fingertips. When he rolled the hardened pink nipple between his forefinger and thumb, a soft moan followed by another escaped her mouth showing him that she enjoyed this as much as he did.

Then his hand glided up to her face and softly traced the perfect shape of her lips.

Grabbing onto his hand, she sucked his finger into her mouth, licking and gently biting his digit with great pleasure. Watching her playing with his finger was an amazingly arousing view to behold.

Pulling his hand out of her mouth, he reached down and placed it on her sex, rubbing the saliva drenched finger onto her moist folds.

"Do you like this?" He asked watching her gleeful face.

"Yes." She replied between moans. "Very much."

As he kept rubbing his hand on her, beneath his fingers he felt her complete arousal, signaling him that she was ready to be taken soon.

 _Not yet,_ he thought with despair.

He wanted to enjoy this and take his time. He didn't want to rush this amazing night.

Taking liberties, he inserted one of his digits inside her soft place, feeling the tightness of her muscles.

Her body slightly shuddered with pleasure every time he moved his finger in and out of her. This sensation left her to want more and she couldn't wait to feel him inside her. With pleading eyes she looked at him and then with a low whimper she said.

"Please." She pleaded. "I want to feel you….all of you."

Placing himself between her thighs, and as he gazed into her eyes, he leaned forward and gradually immersed himself within her folds.

The tightness of her body felt unbelievably good. It had been a while that he had felt a woman's touch and to experience it now was just wonderful.

He had never imagined her to be this beautiful as she was at this moment. The great pleasure that was written on her face made Malak proud. She was enjoying him and that thought made him satisfied.

As he started to move his hips, a deep, pleasant sensation started to build up within her core. Every time his strong body collided with hers, Bastila felt dazed from the amazing pleasure he was giving her now. Arching her hips upward, she wanted to feel more of him as he diligently moved in and out slowly bringing her to her climax.

Holding onto her hips, he pulled her closer to the edge of the table and lifted her legs up to his shoulders to give him much better access to pleasure her more.

As soon as he changed the angle of his penetration, Bastila felt a different, much more pleasant sensation rushing through her lower abdominal. A loud whimper left her mouth as she felt his length pressing against the topside of her walls. Somehow that spot felt extra special, giving her a sensation that left her speechless.

Sensing her climax was near; he picked up his pace to bring her to that amazing feeling that would rock her body to the core.

Tightly clutching the side of the table, and gazing into his eyes, wave after wave, Bastila came undone around his length. Reaching her peak, an amazing sensation coursed through her heated body causing the table to slightly tremble beneath her, while a loud pleasurable scream left her mouth.

Malak had to restrain his body not wanting to end this quickly. Feeling the sex of her muscles quivering around him, made him almost completely lose himself within her.

Turning her trembling body around, he bent her over the table and started to tease her with his fingers, making Bastila shudder with intense pleasure. Every time her sensitive nipples rubbed against the surface of the table and feeling his skilled fingers probing inside her made Bastila lose herself again.

This feeling was overpowering and as he entered her once again and started to move, she felt her body was about the tear apart from the extraordinary sensation by every single thrust.

Spreading her legs a little further apart, he grabbed hold of her hips and immersed himself until his body was pressed tightly against hers.

Malak felt a great pleasure slowly building up inside him. The desire to let himself lose was so intense, his fingers dug deep inside her skin, causing Bastila to cry out in pain. Losing up on his grip, he kept going on until her body was ready to embrace another wave of orgasm.

With a loud cry, she came undone again, shaking the table more forcefully this time.

Within seconds, he was ready to reach his climax that came crashing down on him with intense pleasure. With a low, animalistic growl, swiftly, he pulled himself out of her and finished on her backside.

Then he staggered back and slumped into his chair, breathing heavily.

Pushing herself up, she turned around and picked up a napkin from the floor and placed it into his hand.

"Would you mind?" She asked with a mischievous grin.

"Turn around." He said with gleaming eyes.

While he cleaned off her back, he gently spanked her and then he said.

"Would you mind continuing our partnership in my bedchamber?"

Turning around, and as she faced him, she placed her hands on either side of his face, and while gazing into his eyes, with a smile, she said.

"Absolutely."

 **Hello everyone! I hope you enjoyed my short sexy story :D Reviews are welcome! Thank you for your support! And don't forget to check out my other stories here on Fanfiction, or my Original Sci-fi/Fantasy books, Chora and Marked on Amazon Kindle.**

 ** ** **Also look me up on Pinterest, Facebook, Deviantart, Tumbrl or on Instagram/editsullivan or/editsullispice for some sexy illustrations.******

 **Regards,**

 **Edit**


End file.
